nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendogs + Cats
Nintendogs + Cats is a Nintendo 3DS video game by Nintendo. In the game, the dogs and cats are displayed on the top screen yet can be interacted with by using the touch screen. The game is a successor to the Nintendo DS hit Nintendogs, but as the title suggests introduces cats into the mix as well. The various different breeds act differently. The dogs will recognize its owner's face (through the 3DS's camera) and will act differently when played with people it doesn't know very well (evident when they bark at them). In an interview, one of the game's developer's said "I wanted this to be a big surprise at E3, but Miyamoto made it well known that he got a cat.", which was a reference to the fact that Mr. Miyamoto loves to make games off of his own life experiences. This statement raised much laughter. There are three versions of Nintendogs + Cats available, including: *''Nintendogs + Cats: French Bulldog & New Friends'' *''Nintendogs + Cats: Shiba Inu & New Friends'' (Japanese) **''Nintendogs + Cats: Golden Retriever & New Friends'' (English) *''Nintendogs + Cats: Toy Poodle & New Friends'' Gameplay The game plays much like its predecessor. Because the developers wished to make use of the system's 3D capabilities, which are only present on the upper screen, they moved most of the action from the bottom screen to the top. The game is still controlled via the touch screen, though instead of seeing the animals in their entirety the player will simply see a silhouette of the puppy or kitten that is identical to the images on the top screen (sans the detail and 3D effects). Items and menus are once again controlled on the touch screen as they were on the game's Nintendo DS predecessor. You can also buy accessories, food and furniture for your puppy or kitten. There are 28 breeds of dogs and 3 breeds of cats in the games. While each version contains unique breeds from the start, all of the breeds available in the other versions can eventually be obtained. Animals of the same breed look similar though are colored differently and have their own unique personalities, making each dog or cat unique. A first for this game is a face recognition option that makes the animals recognize the player's face. Nintendogs + Cats makes use of almost all of the 3DS's abilities. Using StreetPass, players can exchange their dogs, cats, Miis and gifts to other owners of the game just by walking past them on the street, even if the two have never met or exchanged friend codes. Using SpotPass, players can acquire new toys and items for their pets to mess around with. Miis can also be attained using this method. Using the system's augmented reality capabilities, players can see their animals play around in the real world by looking through the 3DS's top screen in 3D. The 3DS's pedometer tracks how many steps players walk which translates to walking the player's dog in the game. Finally, the 3DS's Journal will allow players to keep track of their progress. Editions File:Nintendogs and Cats French Bulldog and New Friends (NA).png|''French Bulldog & New Friends. File:Nintendogs and Cats Golden Retriever and New Friends (NA).png|Golden Retriever & New Friends. File:Nintendogs and Cats Toy Poodle and New Friends (NA).png|Toy Poodle & New Friends. Breeds Dogs Cats *Standard (Tiger Striped) *Oriental Shorthair (Pointed Ears) *Longhair (Bi-color) Note: All cats are available in all versions. Cameos Three ''Mario Kart-themed RC toys are available for purchase in the shop. They include Mario, Princess Peach, and Yoshi. The puppies in the game are able to wear hats based on famous Nintendo characters including Mario and Luigi, Link (cel-shaded version), Samus Aran, Kirby, and a Pikmin. Users can also purchase (in-game money) Mario themed objects for their house, such as classic 8-Bit Mario and Luigi flooring, Yoshi Egg carpet, Super Mario Bros. wallpaper, mushroom chairs and more. One of the dog doors is a pipe from the ''Mario'' games. SpotPass DLC The North American SpotPass releases are updated every few weeks. A full listing can be found here. Reception Nintendogs + Cats was well received in Japan. The Japanese video game magazine Famitsu rewarded it with a 38/40 (10/9/9/10), their highest rated video game for the Nintendo 3DS launch. Outside of Japan, Nintendos + Cats was a slow burning game, which eventually outsold the Japanese version. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendogs games Category:Nintendo games Category:2011 video games Category:2012 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Launch titles